


bitter kisses and sweet, sweet pain

by lovefueledinsomnia



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, NSFW, Normie Shuichi, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Semi-Public Sex, So Much Drool, Teasing, come get y'all bottom shuichi, dark themes, drool, handjob, light humiliation, maybe slight yandere, shuchi being a gross depraved boy but still kinda cute you feel me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefueledinsomnia/pseuds/lovefueledinsomnia
Summary: To Shuichi Saihara, you were everything - a dream, a Goddess, love itself. Your smiles were so sweet; the strokes of your fingers against his cheek so soft. Truly, he felt blessed...... Then why was he constantly yearning for more - begging for your love, pleading for your touch, curling up and despairing a bit more with every passing day ? You loved him, right... ? You promised, after all...A normie Shuichi fic where he falls for you, his temptress, seemingly unaware you have other plans for him...





	bitter kisses and sweet, sweet pain

It was Shuichi Saihara you wanted. There was no doubt about it — him and no one else. Nothing he ever did could make you change your mind. Not the way he talked to himself, when he thought no one else was listening; nor the way his eyes rapturously took in every hint of that deranged reality TV show he loved so much, on the cracked screen of his phone. Sometimes you were certain it was drool you saw glistening on his chin, but even that side of him was charming.

You wanted more. No — if you were to be honest with yourself, you needed more. So you kept watching, quietly, carefully, never missing a hint. How he’d spend every school break alone, or how he’d be thrown around by bullies once in a while. How he hurried back home, trotting along the sidewalk even as his eyes never once left his phone’s small screen. And as you watched, you thought; you planned how eventually you’d make him yours.

You already knew it would be ridiculously easy. How could someone like _him_ reject someone like _you_ ? You had a status practically akin to that of a goddess to his eyes. If anything, you worried he’d see through you clear as day. Why would you even give him the time of the day ? No, he may have been deranged, but he wasn’t stupid. Surely, he’d know. He’d see through you.

Even as those thoughts plagued the back of your head, you relentlessly planned every detail of the day you’d finally approach him. You knew almost everything about him — his schedule, his afternoon routine, the exact road he took to go back home. No one would ever bother you in your attempts; no one ever talked to him. Really, you didn’t know yourself why you waited so long to act on it.

Especially not with how easy it all turned out to be. You remembered, even to this day — that sun-drowned classroom, now almost empty aside from two lone silhouettes; his wide eyes, staring unblinkingly at you, his every panicked thought made acutely visible to you. So you smiled wider, hoping your mask of sweetness and your honeyed lies would be enough.

“So, Saihara-kun ? Would you go with me ? I’ve been meaning to ask you for the longest time…” You added a bashful smile for emphasis, but really, you knew it was unnecessary. The second your lips parted to address him, you’d already won him over.

It was painfully apparent the boy didn’t know how to answer. Maybe it was even his first time being told more than a couple words at once by someone else. He swallowed once, then twice, eyes darting at you whenever he’d muster the courage to look up. His hands were drawn into fists, on his thighs; the series on his phone had been hastily paused to some trial scene.

Your smile got a bit wider when you heard his shaky, croaky answer. “U-Um, sure. I wouldn’t mind, you know… going on a date with you.” He was breathing too loudly, but somehow, even that detail about him was lovely.

“Then it’s settled ! Let’s go, before everything closes off for the night !” Shuichi didn’t even protest when you dragged him along, eyes still open wide in wonder and yet somehow missing the predatorial glimpse in your own. 

* * *

 

He really was trying his best to be composed, as he was walking down busy streets with you — even as his breath would get frantic whenever you came too close, even as you spotted tiny droplets of sweat running down his forehead and neck.

One of them stopped on his exposed collarbone, and you had the sudden urge to lick it up.

“Uh, did you want to go to—” His voice was so quiet it got drowned in the lively atmosphere of the shopping district. Really, he looked so out of place here. His greasy hair, uneasy eyes darting about constantly…

It was all so _lovely_. Your heartbeat got louder with each passing second, to the point you were almost certain Shuichi himself could hear it.

“Don’t worry, the cafe’s right here ! I hope you like sweets, Saihara-kun !” The boy’s thin lips stretched in an uneasy but well-meaning smile to your cheery words, and his eyes even darted briefly to your chest. You would’ve known anyway, because he painfully swallowed and averted his gaze immediately.

“Um, I don’t mind them. Do you…” The end of his sentence was a gargled mess— you’d gripped his arm tight, pressing it against your chest. Shuichi’s cheeks veered to a dark pink instantly, and you were fairly sure you saw his hand brush past his crotch in an effort to distract your attention from there. Even as your smile was angelic, your eyes surveyed his every movement closely.

God, you were so _horny_. Heat pooled between your thighs with his every embarrassed reaction, and you practically ran to the cafe’s entrance when you spotted it. Shuichi obediently followed as you dragged him to your favorite booth, the one in the far back, sitting in a hurry when you so much as nodded towards it.

How adorable, you purred in the back of your own mind, gracefully sitting next to him. With how close you now were, you could smell him — musk and sweat, not unpleasant at all. If anything, your cheeks felt redder than ever now. He was _so close_ ; you could use him as you saw fit, and no one would ever see a thing.

“Say, Saihara-kun”, you started in a singsong voice, one that had Shuichi’s eyes follow every movement of your lips as if hypnotized. “Are you, you know… ?” The poor boy frantically nodded, eyes plunging deep into yours, practically drinking in your every word, until—

“... a virgin ?” His thigh felt soft and hot against your fingers, even through the fabric. You could _sense_ how his muscles tensed against warm skin, and Shuichi’s eyes finally teared from your lips. The expression in them almost made you dive straight for his lips; he looked so transfixed, utterly at your mercy already. Your hand drew teasing motions up against his thigh, getting closer and closer to his crotch, hidden under his own trembling fingers.

“W-Why are you…” He was panting too hard to finish his own sentence, and this time you couldn’t resist. Your tongue darted out, painfully slow, enough so that Shuichi had enough time to move away. But he didn’t.

He never did. No, he threw his head back, eyes lidded and hazy. That beautiful, pale throat of his was completely exposed, _open_ to you now.

“... Please.” It was just a tiny exhalation; a shameful whisper, but it rang so loudly to your ears he might as well have screamed instead. Shuichi moaned when your teeth dug into his pale flesh; he whined when your lips kissed their way up his throat, leaving lovely bruises behind.

“You’re so beautiful… so dirty, Saihara-kun…” Your whispers were lost against hot skin, but Shuichi arched his back all the same, his clammy hands now gripping your arm as you were shamelessly groping him. Was he resisting, or asking for more…? His crotch was wet under your touch already, and he shivered with every movement of your palm against him.

“Look at you, getting off so hard already… You’re wetting your pants, you know… ?” Shuichi’s eyes shot open, needy and begging for more. His little laugh when you undid his belt was almost ecstatic.

“Are you… gonna touch me… ?” His hot breath against your lips drove you mad, and your hand plunged inside his boxers, grasping for his hardness. The moan that escaped Shuichi’s lips when you stroked him was _divine_ , his warm precum sticking to your fingers.

“Be quiet, alright, baby ? Be a good, quiet boy if you want me to get you off…” He shivered as your lips tickled his ear, but nodded all the same. Oh, you loved that wide, stupid smile of his… that pleased emptiness in his eyes…

Boys are so easy to please, you bitingly thought, even as you were bringing Shuichi to heaven with your fingers. He was panting, nails digging into your wrist.

“Ooh… Hnn, I’m close, please…” You snickered — he wasn’t lying, not with how wet your fingers were getting. You were fairly sure the entire cafe could hear you stroking him, even as he drove a shaky hand to his mouth to muffle a loud moan.

“Are you going to cum already ? Are you going to cum from being jerked off by some girl you don’t know ?” Shuichi nodded fervently, letting out a string of whimpers behind trembling fingers. You could see it — the drool, running down his chin and falling on your arm.

“Yes… Yes, I’m — hnn ! — going to—” He abruptly stopped himself, eyes going wide, and so you did too. You could hear footsteps approaching, and had to think fast. Your school blazer was off your shoulders soon enough, draping Shuichi’s lap like a blanket. The little smile you gave him as the waitress approached was positively devilish.

“Good afternoon ! May I take your order ?” Her cheery voice drowned a tiny whimper from Shuichi, as you started leisurely pumping him again under your jacket. Your own voice got just as sweet, and you lazily smiled at her.

“I’ll have a strawberry parfait and some sweet tea, please.” Shuichi was biting his fingers, blinking desperately to drive away tears. His thighs were trembling, under the cover of your jacket, and you had to bite back a moan of your own. That boy made you so wet — you were right about him. It was _him_ you needed, and no one else.

“Got it ! What about your friend ?” Shuichi couldn’t find it in him to look the waitress in the eyes, and while his lips parted, nothing came out of them. You flied to his rescue, even as your finger was teasing his sensitive underside.

“A lemon meringue tart, as usual, right Shuichi ?” You nuzzled him affectionately, and his dick twitched urgently in your hand. His eyes, panicked, met yours insistently; he was about to cum. You reluctantly slowed to a teasing rhythm, revelling in his every sharp little intake of breath.

“A strawberry parfait, sweet tea and a lemon tart ! Oh,” the waitress gasped — right as Shuichi did too, hips lurching up to meet your hand’s maddeningly slow strokes. “What about your drink ?” Shuichi’s pathetic attempt at a smile made you snicker.

“J-Just a— hm… ! A-A cola please…” Your fingers were now caressing his tip, teasing the sensitive flesh with feather-light touches, and your toy’s entire body was shaking. The waitress nodded, blissfully ignorant of what was happening under your school blazer.

“Alright ! I’ll be back shortly !” You nodded politely, wrist already picking up its former rhythm. This time, a string of happy little moans escaped Shuichi’s reddened lips, even as his thighs squeezed madly.

“Please, no, I’m gonna...ooh… I’m gonna cum, please, please…” You weren’t even listening to his desperate babbling anymore, absorbed in licking up the drool running along his chin.

“You’re really going to cum here ? Are you about to squirt all over yourself, in some cafe ?” You took his delirious pleas for a yes, and your heart jumped in your chest, as full of love as it was of contempt.

“You’re a slut, huh, Saihara-kun ? I didn’t think you were that kind of boy.” This time, he moaned too loudly — you glanced hurriedly behind you, but no one seemed to have noticed a thing. Still, you had to hurry; Shuichi didn’t look like he could take much more teasing. “You’re so easy… We barely met, and I’m already making you into my plaything, huh ?” To your surprise, Shuichi giggled between two desperate whines, eyes shining with affection as they met yours.

“I don’t mind… I’ve been, ah… ! Wanting for something like that to happen a-anyway…” Your smile only grew more wicked; your strokes more torturous at your toy’s impromptu confession.

“I knew you were. Only a whore like you could get off on this so hard, huh ?” Shuichi nodded as he let you work him to his climax, hips feverishly thrusting up to meet your fingers. That smile on his face could only have been described as deranged, but made an electric shock run down your spine all the same.

“Yeah… I’m a slut… ! I c-can be… your slave… I wouldn’t mind— oh !” The boy threw his head back, gripping your wrist tight. He was coming, and your heart almost skipped a beat. It was really happening; you were finally getting to see how he looked as he came !

Hotness spurted against your fingers, your jacket, even his own thighs, and you were so caught up in the feeling of his twitching cock against your palm that you startled when he moaned again. “I’m… cumming… ! I love you ! I love you I love you I love—” Your lips crashed against his in an effort to shut him up, and he obliged, whimpering against your lips as he emptied himself in your waiting hand. You only let go of him when you were certain he wouldn’t talk anymore, admiring his teary, spent face as you moved back.

“Good job, Saihara-kun”, you purred, wiping your stained fingers against his uniform. He seemed too tired to protest, his lips parting in that silly, ecstatic little smile you’d caught a glimpse of earlier.

“Thank you… Thank you so much…” His eyes fluttered close even as he panted out jumbled words of gratitude, his now too-heavy head lolling and eventually coming to a rest against your shoulder. Shuichi’s voice was delirious, and you gently stroked his hair, like a mother comforting her child during a bout of fever. “You’re so good… So kind… I love you… I love you so much…”

“I love you too, Shuichi.” Nothing in your voice could betray you, but you were thankful his eyes were closed — for the wide grin stretching your lips had nothing kind about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you leave me a comment i'm going to love you forever 
> 
> wonder what our lovestruck puppy will get into next... if you have any suggestion be sure to let me know >:)


End file.
